


The one where Dolores comes alive

by Hargreeveslegacy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hargreeveslegacy/pseuds/Hargreeveslegacy
Summary: Could Dolores save her husband's ass once again?





	The one where Dolores comes alive

Walking into her office precisely 15 minutes early, as had become her routine over the past few years, Dolores could feel the few people that had already arrived staring at her as she walked past them. There was a rumour going around. She could tell by the hushed whispers, The tense atmosphere and her co worker's eyes actively avoiding hers. Dolores felt it in her gut. She took off her coat and hung it over the back of her chair before sitting down.. _I’m sorry this had to go this way._ Dolores opened the top drawer of her desk and grabbed one of the pens neatly tucked into the left corner. _I wish i could have confided in you about my plans._

She had found the note neatly tucked under his pillow on the bed they shared. She was worried about whatever he had gotten himself into this time. She trusted him, but was still concerned about his safety. As always. _If all goes well i will come find you_. Five and her only had each other after the apocalypse. When the Handler proposed Five with the offer to come work for her he only agreed if Dolores could come with him. Dolores was offered a job as an assassin but Five refused to let his wife be put in such dangerous situations so she ended up being his case administrator. Every job the commission put Five on, she regulated. She figured out who her husband’s next victim would be. Whenever he would come home to her after a mission, she noticed his once vibrant eyes become more and more dull. Killing innocent people took a higher toll on Five than he would ever admit.

The pen she had clenched tightly in her hand fell to the floor, bringing Dolores’ thoughts back to her work. Even after decades of manifesting alongside the living, She still sometimes faltered. She reached down and picked the pen up, relieved that this time she could hold it. Whatever it was, She knew it was serious. Five never told her he was going to do something before he did it.

She felt a tap on her shoulders and looked up to see George standing next to her desk. “Hey Doll” He said, but not in his usual cheerful tone. Dolores’ mouth curled up slightly at the nickname, feeling his presence relieve some of her tension. Five and her had met him at a Christmas party when they first started working for the commision and quickly befriended him. George grabbed a chair that belonged to the desk next to Dolores, sitting down next to her. “You didn’t hear this from me. But i’m pretty sure Five broke his contract last night” He said, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. Dolores avoided his gaze as she stared at the wooden desk in front of her.

“Is it bad?’’ She asked, almost in a whisper. “I’m not sure”, He admitted as he leaned closer to her even though there was no one else in her office, ”I heard he is trying to prevent the apocalypse”. Dolores felt a sharp ache in her chest. Deep-down she had known this was what Five meant. He had talked about it in hushed voices before, usually after he had come home after a mission. Relieved to be able to hold Dolores in his arms again. “If he does that’ll be his death sentence” She said, her voice strained. George grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. “They sent some agents to collect him, I’m sure he’ll change his mind” He reassured the woman next of him.

Dolores pulled her hand away and stood up, an irritated sigh leaving her lips. “Do you not know Five?” She groaned. “He’s a stubborn piece of shit, he isn’t going to listen to anyone” Dolores was pacing back and forth. George watched her and let out a sigh, “Well what are you going to do?, Convince the commission to let you do it?” The man said, dismissal prominent in his tone. Dolores stopped in her tracks and looked at him, clearly thinking it through. “Wait you’re not actually considering it right? Dolores that’s insane!” George protested, worried about his friends. However Dolores had already made up her mind. She wasn’t just going to leave the man she had loved for so long to die. She grabbed her coat from the chair and stormed out of her office. Before someone could stop her she walked down the hall and stormed into the Handler’s office.

The woman looked up at Dolores and an amused smile appeared on her face, “Hello there, i was expecting to see you”. Dolores clenched her jaw, bothered by her casual attitude. “I assume you heard about your husband’s little adventure” She said gesturing for Dolores to take a seat. Dolores crossed her arms over her chest. “Let me go and talk to him” She said, refusing the offer to sit down. The Handler sighed and leaned back against her chair, twisting a pen in her hands.

“Why would i let you go down there when i’ve already got some of our best assassins ready to go? Especially after he killed some of our people..” She inquired. Dolores stared into her eyes, trying not to show how the comment affected her. She didn’t want to give the other woman that satisfaction. She eyed the goldfish on the desk in front of her. “Well it would be a shame if all his potential just… went down the drain. We all know he’s the best you’ve got” Dolores remarked, a sly smirk on her lips. “If anyone was going to change his mind it would be his wife” She continued, looking back at the Handler who mirrored the smirk on her face. “I knew there was a reason to keep you around. You've got yourself a deal.”, The Handler said, getting up from her chair and standing across from Dolores, eyeing the brunette, “You should hurry though… Hazel and Cha-Cha are already out there”.

Dolores watched her walk out of the room, the sound of her heels fading made Dolores feel relieved. She walked to the desk, picking up the phone, pushing the right keys. She leaned against the desk, the same sly smirk reappearing. “Yes hello? I believe my organisation made a reservation at your motel earlier.. i would like to cancel one of the rooms.. yeah the two bed is fine.. thank you”. She put the phone down and stood up, determined and with a plan she walked out of the office.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of this story, feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
